


Jealous?

by Badwhalenikki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, Team RWBY Is only in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: A boy has taken notice of Nora and is actively pursuing her. Ren isn't Jealous? ... Is he?





	1. New feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys are mostly here because of pidgance and I promise I will be writing more. I just needed inspiration and I guess this was it! This takes place volume three before the field trip episode and ends before the finale.

“Thank you, miss Nikos.” Professor Port smiled as Pyrrha walked to her seat, “Now, miss Valkyrie! If you could, come up and demonstrate your semblance.”

“Sure thing!” Nora jumped over Yang saluting Port.

“When you are ready.”

Nora smirked grabbing a letter opener off the desk shoving it in the closest outlet. Most of the students rose out of their seats gasping as Nora began to channel the electricity through her.

“Nora… Stop scaring everyone…” Ren sighed resting his chin on his fist.

Yanking her hand from the socket she raised it high before slamming her fist down on Professor Port’s desk. It erupted with sparks and chard as the force of her fist sent to the ceiling. Nora grinned ear-to-ear as Port scribbled some notes. The desk hit the floor with a crack as the class brusted into cheers. Once the cheers died down Port began again.

“Well, that is one impressive semblance, miss Valkyrie!” Port’s mustache wiggled as he straightened his back. “Most useful in battle against a-”

Port’s head snapped over to the bell as it rang to cut him off.

“It appears that’s all we have for class today! Don’t forget today is the day first years get their assigned trips. 12 o'clock sharp. We will pick up on Aura’s and their strengths and weakness next time we meet! Stay safe on your missions.”

Nora giggled skipping to the door as the students began to file out after her. Ren sighed grabbing Nora’s note book covered in doodles carrying it with him. Jaune and Pyrrha lagged behind whispering about semblances and aura. Ren allowed his steps to widen to give them space. They clearly didn’t want to be heard… And he needed to find Nora before she accidentally used the remaining energy she had absorbed. As he walked through the door he could see Port patting her shoulder and laughing. Nora’s smile beamed as Port continued to talk as Ren approached.

“- I have been meaning to ask Ospin for a new desk! I’ll get one with an Alpha head carved on it!”

“Ooo! You should get an Ursa!” Nora replied to Port.

“You, my girl, are a genius!” Port laughed walking away.

Nora waved as Port walked away, Ren settled next to her. Nora placed her hands behind her back and smiled up at Ren as she rocked her body.

“You left your notebook again. Or should I say sketchbook?”

Nora snatched the book out of Ren’s hands and pouted, “We agreed, you’re the brain, I’m the muscle!”

“Brawn.”

“THAT!”

The two began to walk to the room when Nora stopped to look back to the class.

“Where’s Jaune and Pyrrha?”

“They stayed back. Talking about se-”

“Nora! Hey!” A boy from their class jogged over to them.

Ren recognized him. Fürst Schwarz, sat in the back of class part of FLOR. Skilled fighter, linked throwing knifes that worked as a whip. Always staring at Nora…

“HEY! … You~?”

“Fürst.” Ren and Fürst spoke.

“First… Got it!”

“Nora, that’s not how it’s pronounced…” Ren lightly glared at the small redhead.

“It’s fine!” Fürst smiled looking at Nora, “You’re semblance is awesome.”

“Thanks, I know.” Nora snorted lifting her head in victory.

Fürst laughed glancing at Ren with a hard look as he continued to talk to Nora.

“Yeah, mine is deflecting electricity not as cool as your’s by a long shot but…”

The conversation continued but Ren no longer was paying attention… This boy he didn’t know had just gave him, what he assumed to be, a menacing look… Ren examined him, black hair slicked back, gold eyes, freckles across his cheeks… Jerk.

“Nora, we should go to the room.” Ren cut Fürst’s invite to a spar off.

“What?” Nora looked up at Ren.

Ren grabbed her hand dragging her around Fürst. Nora struggled a little turning her body to wave to him.

“Uh… I’ll see you later?”

“Nope.” Ren mumbled.

“What?!”

“No.”

“Ren?!”

“You already have a team to spar with.”

“Ren!”, Nora snapped her hand away from him placing her hands on her hips. “What is your problem?!”

“I don’t have a problem…” Ren crossed his arms.

“That is a load! That Fir-fur-furr… He was just being nice!”

“Mmh…”

“What’s that suppose to mean?!”

“I don’t know…”

Ren continued walking. He could feel Nora’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He had to pull it together. He was being unreasonable. What was he even mad about? The boy just wanted to spar, Ren couldn’t blame him, Nora was an excellent solo fighter. This had never bothered him before… What was his problem? Nora entered the elevator with him as the door slid close; The silence began to suffocate him. He hated when Nora did this to him.

“Stop it…” Ren closed his eyes in defeat.

“Stop what?”

“Stop…” Ren looked at her and motioned to her whole self, “That.”

“I am not doing anythin-” Nora cut herself off with a gasp, “REN!” She grabbed his face pulling it to her whispering, “Are you jealous?!”

“What?!” Ren’s voice cracked.

“You ARE!” Nora smiled squishing his cheeks.

“Why would I be?” Ren freed himself as the door slide open.

“Well, I don’t know, cause we are always together so you’d think you’d be sick of me. I mean together as in… Not together-together… Just that I always want to spar and you’re always like ‘Nora, you should study something from the book!’ so like why would Fürst’s offer be a bad thing unless you were jealous that I would be spending time with someone else? Cause you’re afraid I’d become their bestfriend and not yours? Cause… That’s the only thing it would be, hehe, yeah…”

Ren slammed the door to their room open walking to his bed putting his books down.

“Ren!”

He continued to ignore her as he took off his school jacket pulling out a hanger for it.

“Ren!”

“Fine!” He slammed the hanger back into the closet. “Go spar with Fürst! Have fun!”

“What is with you?!” Nora looked up placing her hand on his wrist.

He began to tremble as she looked up at him. Why was he so upset about this? Fürst seemed like a nice guy. He could probably keep up with Nora better… Talk to Nora better… Look better with Nora together…

“Nothing, because, like you keep saying, we aren’t together-together, are we? Why should I care that Fürst has taken interest in you and you seem ok with it?” Ren rattled off quickly clearing his throat, “I don’t care…”

“You’ve lost me…” Nora’s face twisted blinking.

“That’s what I’m afraid off…” Ren looked away seeing Pyrrha and Jaune walking in through the open door.

“Oh… Are we… Interrupting something?” Pyrrha took a step back.

“Yes-” Ren mumbled.

“No!” Nora shouted over him pulling her hand back. “What took you guy’s so long?”

“I dropped my notes.” Jaune smiled walking to his bed.

“Nora…” Ren grabbed her wrist.

“No.” Nora snapped her wrist away, “Talk to me when you’re done being a baby!”

“You, of all people, are accusing me of behaving like a child?” Ren felt his voice raising.

“Yes! You are!”

“How?!”

“You can’t use your words and tell me what’s wrong!”

“I just did!”

“Guys!” Jaune grabbed their shoulders snapping them back to reality. “What is going on?”

“Nothing…” Ren took his shoulder back and walked for the door.

“Ren!” Nora called after him as he pushed past Pyrrha.

“REN!” He could hear her voice as he made his way to the elevator.

He could clear his head in the library... Clear his head of all of this jumbled nonsense.

“REN! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE!” He could see Nora shouting at him storming to the elevator.

The doors slid closed as he pulled out his scroll and silenced it. He had to get all the turmoil out of head head… All of Nora out… Just forget these feelings for a bit.


	2. Mission select

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be one more chapter but we'll see if I don't stretch this out.

“Would all first years students please report to the amphitheater?”

Nora groaned as the announcement came over the speakers. It was now 12 o’clock and Ren hadn't come back from the library or made her food… Nora had gone over to team RWBY’s room but they were packing and her favorite red streak of speed had to go meet with Ospin. Even her plan to hang out with Yang got derailed when she got called down to pick up a package… The day had started out so well. Her and Ren had danced all night, she got to have that awesome dream with the ursa’s, got to show off her semblance… Then Ren had to go and get jealous… and not make her food…

Nora blinked as they entered the amphitheater. She must have just followed Jaune and Pyrrha without noticing. She looked down to see she had carried hers and Ren's bags down. She followed Pyrrha's lead putting them in the growing pile of backs by the entrance. Excited students were scattered about murmuring and laughing walking to other teams and chatting before the assignments were to be picked. She glanced around and smiled as she saw Ren making his way to them. Nora went to wave before she remembered their argument and clenched her fists instead, forcing a frown.

“Well, well, well if it isn't bookworm mc’crabby. Are you done being mad at me for no reason?”

Ren respond only by walking past her to Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora let out a disgusted gasp turning on her heels and stomping to him. She bumped past Jaune forcing herself in front of Ren glaring up at him.

“Ren!”

Ren turned his head pursing his lips lightly rolling his eyes as he let his body follow. Nora felt her face go hot.

“Seriously!”

Why was he doing this?! He was so good at communicating normally! Why was he being such a brat?!

“JAUNE!!” Nora shouted grabbing her startled team leader by his armor. “Tell Ren to stop giving me the silent treatment!”

“... He’s giving you the silent treatment? I mean, no offense, Ren, but you don't talk that much to begin with.”

Nora brought her face closer to Jaune gritting her teeth.

“Tell him!”

“Okay! Okay!”

Nora released Jaune letting him straighten himself and fix his armor before clearing his throat.

“Look, Ren, the only way this is going to get fixed is if you guys talk it out like a team. We got a mission to do soon… We need to work together.”

Ren looked at Jaune as he spoke but after his last words were spoken he turned back to look at the stage. Nora fidgeted wiggling her fingers to crack them on the inside of her palms. Jaune opened his mouth as if to say something else to Ren before he closed it and leaned over to Nora.

“Am I getting the silent treatment now?”

“Yup.” Nora crossed her arms tapping her foot.

“Pyrrha! Ren's giving me the silent treatment!” Jaune whined.

“Alright, that’s enough. Leave Ren to his thoughts you two. Professor Ospin should be out soon. So let's just all be calm, okay?” Pyrrha sighed letting herself gently grab Ren's arm and guide him to the front of the makeshift line to lead the way to their spot behind team RWBY.

Calm… Nora was calm… and she was ready to CALMLY explain to Ren how he was being a giant bratty baby who only knows how to throw a fit! It appeared that Pyrrha had expected that and had placed herself between her and Ren… Pyrrha was smart, Nora had to give her that, but if she thought this was the end of her and Ren's fight… she had another thing coming…

* * *

 

From what Nora had paid attention to, Ospin speech was very… Speechy… She wasn't one for speeches. She just rambled that was her thing. Nora tuned out Jaune’s post-speech speech and glanced at Ren. Her fingers lightly drummed her upper arm. Ren wasn't much for talking, Jaune at least got that right, but Ren wasn't one for the silent treatment either.

“Nora…”

“Huh?!” Nora snapped her head to Jaune.

Jaune stared at her before bring his hand to his face shaking his head.

“Ok… Pyrrha and I… Will go pick a mission… You two stay here and try not to start a fight…”

Pyrrha took the lead and walked to the displays most of the other students were already gathered around. With a sigh Nora glanced at where Ren was feeling a jolt of panic when she found he wasn't there. Nora clutched at her chest as she scanned for him.

“Is this what it feels like when I do that?!” Nora tried to keep her voice down as she looked around.

She began to walk through groups being careful not to bump people. She normally wouldn't of cared but Jaune did ask her not to get in another fight… Her fight with Ren was more than enough anyways. She spotted him standing in a crowd examining a mission his face was twisted in focus. Nora knitted her eyebrows together and made a v-line to him. Nora stopped a few feet away from Ren as she noticed someone walking to her from her peripherals. Turning her head she gave a small smile.

“Hiya, Fürst.”

“Hey! You got my name right. Good start.” He laughed sticking his hands in his pockets.

“So, hey! My team signed up for a mission that starts tomorrow near that one town being set up by the coast. It's looking for two teams to do border control stuff there's, like, a bunch of grim. I don't know if Team JNPR would be down for it too. It'd be cool to hang out.”

“It sounds cool but, Jaune is team leader so it is up to him. But I am sure I could-”

“Nora.” Ren's voice came from behind her.

Nora jumped at the sound. When did he get behind her?! Why did he sound so annoyed?! He was starting to piss her off!

“WHA-”

“A village reported the same footprint outside of their village…” Ren grabbed her shoulder.

“What?” Nora half-whispered. “You mean th-”

“Yes.”

Nora turned away from Fürst and ran to the screen Ren had just came from bumping another girl out of the way. She could just barely hear Ren apologizing to Fürst as she pulled up the last looked at mission… There it was… That same footprint… But they were on another continent... How was it here too? It didn't matter!… Nora bit her lip and tapped her knuckle on her chin.

“Why are you at a village that's not destroyed?” Nora murmured.

“I told Jaune where we were.” Ren came up behind her putting away his scroll.

“This is… It’s not right…”

Nora mumbled, flipping through the description pages. “This town hadn't been attacked before… No real grim activity…”

“I know.” Ren crossed his arms.

“We have to go there…”

“I know.”

“What’s up?” Jaune asked jogging up.

“We want to do this one.” Nora demand slapping the halo screen.

“We?” Jaune looked between the two. “You guys are talking again?”

“Jaune,” Ren placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s incredibly important to us. I understand if you and Pyrrha already choose though.”

“No, that's fine!” Jaune moved to the screen punching in their team name. “This saves me the trouble of finding one that will help you two back together.”

Nora felt her face flush as she cleared her throat. “We’re not, like, together-together…”

She could hear Ren sigh and turned to see him turn away from her again. Nora snapped around elbowing Jaune.

“Way to go!”

“What did I do?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peeks.  
> Badwhalenikki


	3. Sleuth or Stunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 or 2 chapters to go

“-Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Ooble- Ok, yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse…”

Ruby deflated as JNPR came up from behind. Jaune had plan to ask what their mission was to see if it was close to their own mission. But Ren could assume by them leaving now it would be further.

“SAVE THE WORLD!?” Nora cried out as they came closer. “You're going on world saving missions without us?! I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one’s not your fault though. Ren…”

Ren gave her a huff as he folded his arms and turned away from her.

“Sounds exciting.” Jaune spoke up. “Where you going?”

“Oh,” Ruby clung to the straps of her bag, “Just outside the kingdom.”

“Hey! So are we!” Nora smiled her usual smile.

Pyrrha placed her hands on her hips nodding, “Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village.”

“We set out tomorrow.” Ren allowed himself to speak.

Before they could continue Ren felt the two come up before Neptune spoke.

“Then you can party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner city detective stuff. We get junior badges.”

Ren could hear Nora snort as Jaune began to glow with awe at the idea of getting a badge. Ren smiled at the sound before catching himself and letting his stoic face return.

“We normally go to the city with you guys… Which means stuffs always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's… You know, normal…” Sun smirked.

“Well-” “4 MINUTES LADIES!”

Ruby was cut off by Doctor Oobleck. Ren almost wanted to laugh as the three groups smiled at each other awkwardly.

“Well,”Ruby continued, “Wish us luck…”

As team RWBY turned to leave so did they. Sun starting the conversion with them.

“So, you guys down for some party games?”

“That depends… Can I smash stuff?!” Nora grinned.

“Nora,” Pyrrha chuckled, “We agreed Magnhild is to be nowhere near you when we play party games.”

“We don't want a repeat of last time…” Jaune shuttered.

“Oh, it was fine, Goodwitch fixed it!” Nora flicked her wrist as to shoo away the idea.

“What happened last time?” Neptune raised an eyebrow.

“Jaune cheated.” Nora crossed her arms.

“I didn't cheat!”

“Yes, you did! I was keeping an eye our hand the whole time!! You hid your last card!”

“I did not! And you know it! You had Ren search me!”

“You could have bribed him!”

“Not likely…” Ren turned his head away as though he wasn't interested.

Ren smirked as Nora snorted at his comment and Jaune quickly began to defend himself once more. Ren was distracted but the two other boys coming to greet them. One was large wore his coat open, showing his tattoos, and his green hair spiked. The other one wore his red hair over his right eye and had a coat draped over his left shoulder.

“There you two are.” The taller of the two spoke.

“What's with you guys and always ditching us?!” Said the other.

“Ah! There's the rest of my team! Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren. Meet Sage and Scarlet.”

“Hey.” Sage nodded.

“Hello.” Scarlet gave a small wave.

Ren gave a wave as well as Nora gave a heart ‘Hiya’ and Pyrrha and chipper ‘Hello’. They began chatting as they walked back to the main building. He heard them mention using the common room/kitchen as the location of their party but Ren was focused on team FLOR in the distance. Fürst was walking with his team to the practice fields. Ren picked up his pace to place himself between Nora and Fürst’s view of her. Until he could figure out how to get Nora to listen to him there wasn’t allowed to be anymore contact with that boy.

* * *

 

“SO! Sleuth or Stunt?!”

Sun’s voice filled the small room as he leaned forward challenging Pyrrha. Nora snickered as Pyrrha glared back at Sun and leaned forward to meet his challenge.

“Stunt.” Pyrrha annunciated.

“I told you she’d call your bluff.”  Scarlet mumbled.

“Shut up! It wasn’t a bluff!” Sun pushed through his teeth. “Ok, Nikos! Get this coin, on the ceiling light, without using your semblance.”

Ren felt a collective smirk from himself and his team and Pyrrha grabbed the small coin.

“Okay, but should I trick shot or would you rather I not embarrass you?”

Ren allowed himself a small laugh as Neptune slapped the table they sat by and ‘oo’ed at Pyrrha’s statement. Sage’s laugh caused him to lean over slapping his hand on his knee.

“Man, at this point you might as well just demolish me…” Sun sat back with a smile.

Ren envied Sun in a way, he always seemed to have a smile. It was nice, Ren almost wished he could smile all the time, but he also enjoyed the way he was. Even though Nora did complain about it being difficult to read him. He found that statement ridiculous she almost always knew what was on his mind. Ren brought his tea to his lips as Pyrrha slid her seat back and took aim for the potted plant by the entrance. With a flick of her wrist the coin rocketed to the pot ricocheting to the fridge, off the wall, off of the sink, into the small gap of the light fixture.

“YES!” Nora shot up from her seat, “THAT’S MY GIRL!”

“Damn, Pyrrha… Did you practice that?” Sun’s jaw hung open as Pyrrha used her semblance to get the coin out of the light.

“No… but if it makes you feel better I do stuff like that with my shield all the time so it’s not like I haven’t practiced in a way.”

“That does not make me feel any better. But thank you for trying.”

“You’re welcome.” Pyrrha chirped handing the coin back to Sun.

“I should have put Lein down on that.” Neptune smirked.

“Well, I passed the stunt so it is my turn correct?” Pyrrha smiled, “Sorry I keep asking, it’s still a pretty new game to me.”

“That's alright, Pyrrha. And it is your turn.” Jaune nodded.

“Okay… um…” Pyrrha's eyes scanned the room meeting Ren’s.

“Ren, you've avoided most of the turns, I choose you. Sleuth or Stunt?”

Ren placed the cup down graceful and smiled slightly.

“Sleuth.”

“Aw! After that last stunt?! Come on, Ren!” Nora whined.

“Okay…” Pyrrha cupped her chin in thought ignoring Nora's protest. “What was the cause of your argument today?”

Ren was glad he had placed his tea down. As he tried his best to remain stoic. He had to admit that was unexpected and impressive. He did not think Pyrrha would try something so bold. But given that her or Jaune had never seen them fight before, he could understand them being concerned enough to do something like this… But he could surprise as well.

“Double stunt.” Ren calmly nodded picking up his tea again.

He allowed himself to glance at the reactions in the room. Nora looked to be in a state of shock while the majority of team SSSN with the exception of Scarlet had excitement all over their face.

“I would have loved to hear the drama but it must be bad if you're taking a double…” Scarlet shook his head.

“I'm...I'm sorry what is a double stunt?” Pyrrha glanced from Sun to Jaune.

“A double stunt is when the person who picked Sleuth chooses to not answer the question so they have to do two stunts.” Jaune rattled off looking disappointed.

“I have to think of two? Oh my… well… um… Ren, I… I challenge you to… um… I can't seem to think of anything?”

“You could challenge him to spar with two people.” Sage folded his arms, “that's what we do at Haven for double stunts.”

“Or you could play off of his biggest fear.” Sun laughed, “Last time Neptune choose double stunt we had him go to a kiddie poo-”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT!” Neptune shreked.

“Dude… are you afraid of water?!” Jaune eyebrows cocked.

“Shut up! No!”

“So you can't dance and you can swi-”

“JAUNE WE HAD AN UNDERSTANDING!!” Neptune shouted as Nora erupted with laughter.

“Mmm…” Pyrrha remained in thought looking down at the table. “Spar against two people… I mean I know you could handle that it's just seems a tad-”

“No! No no!” Sun leaned towards Pyrrha. “You can't pity him! He asked for the double stunt!”

“Yeah! Give it to him!” Nora leaned with Sun slamming her fist on the table.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed as the conversation continued. This wasn't Nora trying to spite him, this was just Nora. He still couldn't help the little pang of hurt that tried to claw at his heart in vain. With a sigh he took a sip of tea.

“Well… What if you sparred against Nora?”

Ren choked on the sip mid swallow and allowed a small cough to clear it.

“YEAH!” “I’m sorry?” Ren and Nora spoke at the same time.

“I… I mean I figured since… I mean… It could help with whatever… This is?”

“I don’t really think that would be productiv-”

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA!! We’ll Duke it out! The winner gets the apology!”

“Nora…” Ren sighed before being interrupted again.

“It has to be against two people.” Sage folded his arms.

“Oh…” Pyrrha glanced at Jaune.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders as Ren sighed once more. Why did he choose to be stubborn about it? But if he was right, they'd get bored soon and ask to move on before they had to go to sleep.

“It's a good thing they don't know about Fürst.” Nora whispered to him as Sage began to make suggestions.

“Who's Fürst?” Sun leaned in whispering as well.

With a groan Ren put his hand to his face.

 


	4. Boop

“How was I supposed to know?!” Nora pushed through her teeth.

“The same way you know to breath…” Ren allowed himself to lag behind with her as they continued to talk.

“It’s not my fault Sunny has good hearing.”

“It wasn’t good hearing, Nora, you were sitting right next to him.”

Nora folded her arms as they walked.

“I don’t appreciate the tone you are taking with me right now.”

“Nora, please just-”

“Oh, good. Team FLOR is still here.” Jaune’s voice caught Nora’s attention.

The clashing of metal filled the hall as Jaune pushed opened the door. Nora felt her hands begin to sweat. She was never nervous about a spar or a fight… Like ever! This was just a spar… Against Ren… With the guy he was jealous of… At least, with the guy she thought he was jealous of… Even though there was no way he was jealous jealous. Cause that would be ridiculous.

Nora’s eye’s lit up as she saw two of the three girls in FLOR sparing Lotus and Raula. Lotus’s bracelets flug out dust covered knifes as Raula’s wolf ears laid flat on her head as she spun her staff deflecting them. Nora allowed herself to stare at them in awe before an overwhelming sense of dread came over her…Fürst was walking up to her. She could just see it out of her peripherals.

“Team JNPR! And um… Sorry I don't know you guys.”

“We're team SSSN.”

“You guys wanted to spar?” Fürst asked.

“Actually. Renny boy here,” Sun draped his arm over Ren’s shoulder, “Took a double stunt so the deal was to fight you and Nora.”

“Oh. Well, sure. That sounds cool. But let me see if ah...” Fürst looked to Ooma who gave a smile and thumbs up in approval, “Okay, she's cool with it. After those 2 are done we can do this.”

“Let them take their time.” Neptune leaned over the railing winking at the sparring girls, “Looking good ladies.”

Nora snorted as the two girls gave different reactions, Raul blushed as Lotus clenched her fists. She wished she had her scroll out to capture that moment. She let out a tiny sigh of relief as Fürst became preoccupied with Scarlet who was questioning him on his weapon with Jaune, as the Sage and Pyrrha Sat with Ooma. She let herself glance at her partner as he walked to sit by Pyrrha.

“I didn't want this.” Nora mumbled, “I thought we'd sort it out by tomorrow…”

“Well, this is how it is going, Nora.” Ren turned slightly to her giving a small smile, “We'll be fine.”

Nora felt her cheeks go hot for a second as he walked away. He was right. He was always right even when she didn't admit it. Still didn't get rid of the predicament they were in.

* * *

 

“You know!” Sage called down from the balcony, “You can take a triple sleuth instead! But I get to ask the questions!”

Nora's grip tightened around her hammer as Ren positioned his guns at the ready. Fürst beside her chuckled with the others as he threw back his whip. Nora bit her lip, she couldn’t go all out on Ren… But she couldn’t just go easy on him either… Jaune and Pyrrha gave nervous smiles as the rest of the students continued to cheer and laugh. Nora never got nervous over a spar. But this wasn’t just a spar to her was it?

“Begin!” Sun shouted down to them.

Nora hesitated as Fürst surged ahead, with a tsk she switch over to her launcher and fired off a few rounds. Ren would be able to dodge them easily and Fürst would have to pull back. Ren would kill her if he knew she was going easy on him. As the grenades landed poofing into the pink smoke, Ren began dodging. Fürst jumped back sending his whip out, Ren deflected it with his gun before rushing over to Nora.

Nora huffed with a smile as she spun her hammer back to it’s original form. She deflected his first strike with her handle allowing the impact to spin it back at him. Ren jumped back as Fürst’s whip snapped in front of him. As Fürst pulled back the whip Nora spun forward making Ren pull up his guns as defense. After a few spins she slammed her left foot down and used the momentum to spin her into a side flip slamming her hammer into the ground in front of him.

Dust exploded from the impact along with some chunks of floor giving her enough smoke cover to deflect Fürst next strike. Nora let out a tiny shout as her wrist was grabbed.

“You’re against me. Start acting like it.” Ren whispered

“Do you honestly think I can go all out against you?!” Nora pushed through her teeth.

Ren gave Nora a slight push as Fürst’s whip cut in front of them. Ren caught it with his blade turning it to tighten the links, then slicing the other part of the whip breaking the link causing the part that had been detached to fall apart.

“You don't have a choice.”

“Pfft, yeah right.”

“Nora!”

“Fine!”

Nora shouted swinging her hammer to his stomach. Ren had blocked the strike with his guns but the impact still sent him skidding out of the smoke. Nora followed hearing Ren shooting Fürst’s knifes out of the air. Nora swung her hammer low to make sure he could jump over it. Instead it made contact with his abdomen sending him back.

“That's it!” Nora shouted hearing Fürst crack his whip she blocked it with Magnhild.

“What? Nora?” Fürst muttered.

“That was an easy dodge!”

“That's the problem, Nora…”

“Nooo, the PROBLEM is you won't TALK TO ME!” Nora slammed her hammer down pointing an accusing finger.

“I told you what was wrong you just didn't listen.”

“Excuse you?!” Nora gasped.

“Oh boy… um… Fürst?! You may want to get to safety.” Jaune called down.

“What?” Fürst’s voice came from behind Nora as she clutched her handle tight.

“I always listen to you!” Nora pushed through her teeth.

Ren sighed folding his arms and tapping his arm with his gun. “Forever fall?”

“I ask Professor Peach beforehand!”

“Emerald forest?”

“I had the Ursa under control!”

“The bunk beds at-”

“Don't you dare! That bed was made crappy and you know it!”

“Even at the library the other day!”

“I read with you! It's not my fault the book you choose was boring!”

“Then what did I say before I went to the library?”

“You… Um… Well you were rambling! How was I supposed to know?!”

“That's your excuse?”

“Excuse?!”

“Yes, excuse.”

“Well tell me now!”

“How do I even know you're listening?”

Nora gasped as she heard Fürst join the others in the stands.

“Ren!”

“You win, I talk and apologize. I win you go without pancakes for a month and apologize.”

“You! Monster!”

Ren crouched putting his guns on the floor as Nora tossed Magnhild to the side of the arena.

“Ren! Nora! Try to be reasonable!” Pyrrha shouted down.

“We have a mission tomorrow guys!” Jaune leaned over.

Sun threw himself on Jaune with Neptune as they cheered.

“Come on, Nora!” Sun shouted.

“I got Lien on you Ren!” Neptune whooped.

Nora giggled tugging at her gloves as Ren got in position. She’d have to ask Jaune and Pyrrha to forgive them. They hadn’t had a good fist to fist in years. With a crack of her neck Nora bent her knees then charged forward. Ren slid moving to strike her ribs. Using her momentum she threw herself over the strike aiming her fist at his face. He was ready though, his fingers clamped down as her fist met his palm.

With a grunt Ren threw her over him making Nora land hard on her back. Nora sucked in a breath before dodging Ren’s next strike. His palm hit the ground where her chest was before, she swung her legs out from under her trying to sweep Ren’s legs. Tucking his legs up he quickly shot out and struck Nora in the shoulder. It pushed her back she could feel her aura pushed as well.

“You’re cheating!”

“I am not.”

Nora growled charging forward landing her fist in Ren’s stomach; As his open palm met her stomach. The two both fell to their knees cringing in pain as they held onto each other.

“NORA! REN!” Jaune shouted as Pyrrha began running to the door to make her way down to them. Ren used his aura again to knock the wind out of her. Her punch must have done the same.

“Cheap… shot…” Nora gasped clutching Ren’s jacket.

“Using aura… Is the only way to get on your level…”

There is was… It washed over her. Down to her very core. Calm, safe, warmth.

“Stop that…” Nora sniffed back a tear.

“I am sorry… I let my emotions get the best of me…”

“No… I should have listened… You always let me do the talking, I just-”

“Nora. It's OK… I was… Jealous. I didn't know how to express it properly and I ended up taking it out on you.”

“I still egged you on. And I made it seem like you didn't - Wait… What?”

Nora looked up to him as tears spilled from her eyes.

“I was jealous…” Ren cleared his throat and looked away.

“You mean like-” Nora sniffed back a tear and tried to hold herself up by letting Ren go.

“I mean, the thought of you spending less time with me and more time with him made me angry.”

“Ren…” Nora sighed pulling him into a hug. “That could never happen. We're family… You're stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

Ren returned the hug squeezing lightly as he buried his face in her neck.

“Promise?” She could feel him mumble against her skin.

“Promise.” Nora rested her chin on his shoulder.

The doors to the floor slammed open. Nora smiled as she made eye contact with her teammates. Jaune and Pyrrha beamed as they ran over to them. Jaune slid on his knees slamming into the hug with his own hug. Pyrrha lightly walked around opposite and dropped to her knees joining the embrace as well.

“I am so sorry I made you two fight.” Pyrrha muttered.

“It's okay. It was for the best.” Nora snickered.

“I'm just glad you two made up before the mission.” Jaune said squeezing tighter.

“Us too.” Ren pulled away from Nora.

“I love you guys.” Pyrrha smiled as the four rested their foreheads against each other.

“We should get up this probably looks weird…” Jaune laughed nervously.

Nora looked up pulling her arm away from the hug to reach out to Ren and poke his nose.

“Boop.”

The slight smile she got in return was more than enough to make this whole thing seem like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
